Lucario's Love
by pokephile33
Summary: Pokemon mating season is now. Lucario has no one to breed with. Or does he? WARNING! M for Pokephilia M(Lucario)xF(Human)


I continuously clicked my pen in angst for the bell to ring. _5 seconds! _

_"BRRRRRRING!"_

Everyone in my history class rushed out the door, cheering and ranting for Summer break.

I made a clear path to the my bus and took my assigned seat next to Juli.

"Hey girl!"

"What's up!?" I greeted in reply.

We fist bumped eachother and laughed.

"So, how's Lucario's ankle?"

"It's gettin better. I'm tellin ya, that Tyranitar had some strength!"

We continued with mindless chatter until it was my turn to get off the bus. "See yah."

"Later."

I walked down the steps and saw Lucario at the end of the street waving at me from the front yard of my house.

I ran with my incredibly heavy backpack to him. When I reached him, I gave him a firm hug.

"Hello Leah," Lucario greeted.  
"Hello Lucario. How's the old ankle?"

"It's getting better."

"Great! Where's mom?"

"She went to the supermarket for food."

"Well, I guess it's just you 'n me then!"

He nodded.

I took a deep breath and said, "I better get a shower."

"You do that."

I took a quick shower and came out the bathroom dressed in a tank top and light blue jeans.

But I saw something in the corner of my eye.

"Lucario?" I asked in concern.

He was hiding something.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

He was laying on the couch with his back facing up.

"Hmm... alright."

_Lucario wouldn't hide anything. He's too good for that!_

I went into my room and switched on the TV set. The news came up.

"-season for Pokemon has come early this year. so give you're little lovebirds some privacy."

I didn't hear the first word.

_Mating? Did she say mating?_

"Hmm..."

_Eh, I don't care._

I switchedthrough the channels and watched cooking shows for a bit, then Lucario came into my room.

"Hey Lucario? What's up?" I asked with a grin.

"I have to tell you something Leah."

I put my full attention on him and turned the TV off.

"What is it?"

"This may shock you..."

I stared at him, he looked down as though embarassed.

"It's heat season for females this summer... and... well..."

I smiled at him in understanding.

"So you need a girl right?"

"Well... yes. But I have a specific mate of choice."

"Well, who is she?"

He didn't make contact.

He took a second before he spoke, then said the word,

"You."

My eyes widened at thought.

"Me?!"

"Yes... my reason being, that you are a female I have known for a long time and trust really well. I've never actually had a mate, but have relieved myself, as you know, as a Riolu. I feel as though it's a need for me to mate right now."

It took a bit of thought process to say anything else.

I just gulped, and lifted his muzzle to make his eyes watch mine.

"Lucario... do you really want to mate with me?"

"Yes... I do. I want to experience the pleasures of copulation and bear a child with you."

"What would mom say though?"

"You won't be impregnated for long. Pokemon birth cycles last up to 2 months until the egg is released."

I let out a deep breath and gave him a tense stare.

"Okay. I'll mate with you."

He smiled.

"Thank you Leah."

I locked my bedroom door and shut the blinds.

I took every article of clothing I had to the point I was completely nude.

"How do we do this?"

"Get on your hands and knees."

I did so.

"Like this?"

"Yes. Now, I must warn you that Pokemon penis' differ from humans."

"How so?"

"Pokemon have what's called a knot at the base that swells up inside the females womb to prevent semen from escaping."

"Your penis is gonna swell up?"

"And it may be painful."

"Doesn't matter. Just do it!"

I looked back to see a red shaft appearing from in between his legs. It was sticking out of the sheath and fully erect in no time.

I could feel him enter my walls slowly. I moaned in pure lust and passion as he thrust his hips slowly against my rear.

I cried out in pleasure as he continued.

"Oh... Lu...Lu...cario! Harder!" I yelled.

"You enjoy it?"

"Hell yes! Harder!"

He did just that. He pushed himself further in to the point his sheath nearly penetrated me.

His cock was quite long and felt amazing in me.

Each thrust got faster and faster and faster until finally, we both came.

I screamed in pleasure as he shot his hot Pokemon seed into me.

But, to my surprise, he wasn't done.

"Why... ungh! h-haven't... we stopped?" I barely managed to get out.

"My knot must remain inside of you for 45 minutes to an hour."

"Oh...Okay!"

I then felt hs cock grow immensely inside of me, almost three times the original size. I could hear him calling out his name, which meant he probably enjoyed it as well.

"Hoh, y-yeah!"

Lucario grabbed my sides with his paws and rammed his dick into me even harder. He was obviously loving sex with me.

His love volcanio erupted cum shot after cum shot in my womb. I felt the opening of his hole with each orgasm.

4 minutes later, I had another climax. In 50 minutes, his penis became soft, and exited my vagina.

I nearly collapsed.

"Lucario?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go again!" I growled seductively.

"I'm not sure if-"

"C'mon! I want more! Give it to me!" I snapped, blinded by sexual desire.

He grinned.

"Okay."

I took the lead this time.

I got on my knees due to his small size.

I kissed him on his muzzle and our tongues collided. I could see his dick coming out already.

I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his head. I didn't have to worry about his spike because I had it removed.

I felt his member tapping my slit as we got more passionate.

I looked down at it and smiled.

I wrapped my fingers around the red member and stroked it at a fast pace.

This made me incredibly wet.

He cried out his name louder and louder with the more force I put into my strokes.

"I'm ready!"

He pushed himself into me for round two, but this time we took the missionary position.

His soft fur brushed against my breasts and body with each heavy hip movement.

As he came, he lifted his body with his arms and cocked his head back. And with that, he screamed.

The warm cream flooded my insides and his cock was so long, he was basically humping my stomach.

The knot swelled once again and we were tied together, wrapping our arms around eachother's backs.

We both cried out in pleasure the whole time.

When we were done, we were done.

We just stared at eachother, both of us smiling for the same reason.

I drifted off to sleep, and so did he.


End file.
